


19 Days College AU

by lemonysharkbait



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysharkbait/pseuds/lemonysharkbait
Summary: Jian Yi knows just what his red-headed roommate needs after a rough week.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	19 Days College AU

Jin Yi didn’t expect this when he took Guan Shan out. 

October in college is crips air, colorful leaves, midterms, research papers and long nights in the library. His redheaded, short tempered roommate was laying in bed, despondently staring at the ceiling. When Jin Yi asked him “what’s wrong, mountain?” Guan Shan just answered: “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” 

Without a word, he dragged his catatonic roommate out of bed and made him get ready. “We’re going out. You need to blow off some steam and forget about school for awhile.”

Normally, they’d sip Schlaflys and shoot the shit at a little place with other upperclassmen. But tonight, the chill atmosphere wouldn’t be enough to shake Guan Shan’s stressed mood. 

Guan Shan groaned when he saw the line in front of the shabby building. “I’m not waiting in this line to get in there.” Guan Shan pointed at the building, loud music pulsing and drunk students with fake i.d.s laughing inside. Jin Yi smirked. “I know the bouncer.” 

Zhang Xixi let them in the back. The night started off with Mo Guan Shan sipping on whatever Jin Yi handed him and going outside every fifteen minutes for a smoke, hood of his black hoodie pulled over his red hair. Jin Yi kept an eye on him, and Zhang Xixi kept an eye on them both. Jin Yi was content to talk to Zhang Xixi, squished in a corner of the packed club, pushing close to be heard over the sound. And he knew plenty of other people too, Mo Guan Shan always scoffed that he knew people everywhere he went. When Mo was ready to join, he would. 

A student from Jin Yi’s pottery elective was telling an engrossing story about her coworker’s antics at the tanning salon when Guan Shan showed back up. He reeked of weed. Jin Yi raised an eyebrow and Guan Shan just rolled his eyes in return. He turned to Jin Yi’s classmate and, out of nowhere, asked if she wanted to dance. 

Now, it’s a little known fact that Guan Shan can  _ dance _ . Jin Yi has no idea where he learned, but when he’s in the mood, all the redhead’s curt words and brash scowls give way to smooth steps and rolling hips. 

The classmate followed Guan Shan to the packed dance floor. They made a funny couple, the pottery classmate in cuffed overalls and a tight top, her hair in two tight buns on top of her head and Guan Shan, still with his black hoodie pulled over his head, a slight scowl on his face. They started with easy, bobbing moves to the music. 

Jin Yi wasn’t sure when the moment was, but at some point beneath the booming bass and changing lights Guan Shan had gathered a little crowd around himself. He was showing the classmate moves and she was copying them pretty well. It was nice to see him laugh. 

“Jesus.” 

Jin Yi jumped, “He Tian! When did you get here? Wait, why are you here? You don’t even go to school here.” 

He Tian flashed his white, toothy smile. “Nice to see you too Jin Yi. I’m in town with some friends, my school has a fall break this week.” 

Jin Yi raised an eyebrow, “Oh, so you just happened to chose our little college town over a retreat in the poconos or palm beach or the hamptons or wherever.” 

“Or wherever.” He Tian echoed and shrugged, keeping his eyes on Guan Shan. 

Everyone knew He Tian had a thing for Guan Shan. Actually, “thing” wasn’t a strong enough word. He was smitten, totally absorbed, or even obsessed with him. They circled each other like planets too close to colliding.

One late nate after a few beers, Guan Shan admitted he like He Tian back just as much. The redhead had clutched his beer like a life-line when he said it, and admitted too that he couldn’t be with him because he would give up everything too easily– his career, his hobbies, his friends. He would be all He Tian’s, and why not? He Tian had the money and connections, anywhere he took them in life would be miles ahead of what Guan Shan could ever hope for. “I don’t know if I want to give up myself like that.” And then, Guan Shan stood up abruptly for a smoke, standing out on the balcony in the muggy, late summer heat. 

Jin Yi watched his roomate now, sweaty and lost in the music to the crowd’s delight, and he knew there was too much fire in him for He Tian to ever consume completely. 

“Go dance with him, dumby.” Something flashed across He Tian’s face that Jin Yi had never seen. Was he bashful? Embarrassed? Unsure? Whatever it was, he hid it quickly. Luckily for He Tian, Jin Yi was too buzzed to care about being nice. “You can’t dance, can you?” 

“I can dance well enough. But,” 

“But not like that.” Jin Yi finished for him.

The song changed and Guan Shan flowed neatly with it. Yeah, Jin Yi didn’t expect this when he took Guan Shan out. He felt a familiar squeeze around his wrist and looked over to see Zhang Xixi looking intently back at him. 

“Jin Yi, you have that look.” 

Jin Yi bit his lip, bounced his foot impatiently. He looked away from Zhang Xixi and glanced between He Tian intently watching Guan Shan, and Guan Shan lost to the music. “They’re like us.” 

“If that’s true, they have to figure it out for themselves.” 

Jin Yi made an impatient sound. His boyfriend was right, but those two idiots were taking too long. They texted every day– Jin Yi knew because Guan Shan would look at his phone and  _ smile _ . He Tian took every excuse to visit and Guan Shan used those excuses to let He Tian crash at their place. Jin Yi would often find He Tian sprawled out on the couch, his long body uncomfortably curled to fit for a night’s sleep. But more and more those two fought less and He Tian would simply stay in Guan Shan’s room. It was obvious to everyone that they should just make it official and call it dating, but Guan Shan was too stubborn and He Tian was too protective and aloof. If they would just  _ talk _ .

But now here was Guan Shan, sheened in sweat and sauntering up in a way Jin Yi only saw when Guan Shan was completely at ease. 

“Jin Yi, you were right, I needed to–” 

Jin Yi could read his roommate pretty easily, but right now anyone could read his thoughts as they processed openly on his face. Slight shock,  _ when? And how long?  _ Oh god he saw,  oh, he saw ... 

Jin Yi shoved He Tian’s shoulder. “Go dance.” 

He Tian, that big dumb idiot, looked at Guan Shan like the sun shined out of his ass. “I thought I’d surprise you but you surprised me instead. That was hot–” Jin Yi shoved He Tian’s shoulder again, none too nicely this time. “I mean, do you want to dance?”

Guan Shan’s mouth opened like a fish but he held back whatever he was initially going to say, huffed out a sigh and reached for He Tian’s drink. His hands lingered over He Tian’s for just a moment too long before he grabbed it, chugged what was left, and slammed it down on a nearby table. “Whatever, asshole, let’s dance.” 

Jin Yi found them the next morning nursing a hangover by eating cookie dough and drinking Gatorade on the couch. He tossed his backpack down and showed mock annoyance, poking fun at Guan Shan for missing his classes that day and admonishing He Tian as a bad influence. He gave them their space pretty quickly though, he had his own boyfriend to see.

“How are the love birds?” 

“Great apparently. They were cuddling on the couch when I left.” Jin Yi and Zhang Xixi wound along a red brick path, hand in hand. Bright leaves cascaded over them so thickly, it felt like their own private space, a quiet bubble, a secret spot just for them. 

“That’s good. I think they like each other.” 

Jin Yi laughed, “Yeah, I think they do.”


End file.
